Dana Pines
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: Dana Pines and her siblings are leaving a town where they had one of the craziest and most fun summers ever. And that leaves her time to reflect upon it.


**No, this has nothing to do with Loud Gravity, this is completely separate from it. Basically someone named Misaki Ayuzawa234 asked if I took story requests, I don't normally do that, but I was interested in knowing what it was. ****Basically the prompt was what if Dana from the Loud House went to work at the Mystery Shack, and Dipper develops a crush on her. But I decided to tweak it. This version is what if Dana was Dipper and Mabel's older sibling, and she went through the events of Gravity Falls with them. **

**I'm not doing a full on story for this, this is only a one-shot. I just want to make that clear. This is set when they leave Gravity Falls, and focuses on Dana's thoughts on everything. ****Also, I know I haven't done anything for Loud Gravity in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm hoping to have a new chapter out by the end of the year. So watch out for that.**

**Also there will be a chance I will be taking an extended break that will last the entire month. I'm getting my transferring applications done and I need all the time I can get. Just a heads up.**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please give me feedback regarding this.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

Dana Pines gazed one last time at the Gravity Falls water tower, and at the town itself. She then realized she and her siblings were leaving a town that she found to be her second home. And leaving people she found to be her new friends and family.

Even though two of them were her Great Uncles, but that was besides the point.

Dana had her arms around her younger twin siblings, Dipper and Mabel Pines. Mabel snuggled into her as she started to doze off, and Dipper did the same, but he was still awake. She gave him a nuggie, and he gave her a mock glare, and readjusted his new hat.

She heard an oink, and patted the head of Mabel's pet pig Waddles. Man, explaining this to mom and dad was going to fun.

She grinned, not just because how old they've gotten since the summer began, but she also grinned at the memories she had made throughout this entire summer.

She would have to say this was the best summer ever.

If you were to tell her that she was going to a town full of weirdness, mystery, magic, magical and mythological creatures, and also fight a Triangle Demon, then she would've laughed and called you crazy. Or mainly be in disbelief, like how she feels sometimes when her friend Lori Loud talks about her family.

Then again, having 9 siblings would make a very diverse home life.

But she wouldn't trade Dipper and Mabel for the world.

To think, she was just going to spend the summer with her friends, including Lori and her boyfriend Bobby. The latter was her old co-worker, and she had helped him with his Anniversary date with Lori. And also do normal teenager things. But her parents decided she and her siblings needed to get out of the house. She thought it was no big deal, but they took a step further and sent them off to live with their Great Uncle Stan for the Summer.

She pretty much moaned and groaned, about it. She hadn't seen her Great Uncle Stan in years, and so didn't want to spend her summer in a town in the middle of nowhere. Dipper was hesitant about going, but was interested, and went to research the town. And as always, Mabel wasn't bothered by it, and was super excited about going to Gravity Falls.

With her little sister, she could always brighten her mood. And after hearing how excited she was, she couldn't help starting to feel the same as well.

But what had transpired throughout the summer, was something she wouldn't forget. The first unusual and weird thing she had experienced was when she had fought off Gnomes of all things with her brother to save Mabel, who were trying to marry her. That was just plain weird, and she found it quiet fun to whack those trolls after defeating the giant Gnome monster.

And her brother had found a Journal by some mysterious author that talked about the Magic and weirdness of the town, and what sounded like some kind of conspiracy. She knew stuff like this was up her brother's alley. He loved mysteries, and anything else that was challenging.

Neither her, Mabel or their dad were into that stuff as much as their brother, but she knew Dipper got that from their mom, who loved to read Mystery Novels.

And she soon found herself going along with Dipper and Mabel throughout their adventures. One reason had to do with the fact it sounded fun. Another was that she felt as the eldest sibling, she had to protect them from anything dangerous.

They faced a lot of things since that faithful day, and some of the highlights include: Living murderous Wax Dummies, meeting a kid who was apparently their Great Uncles rival, ghosts, a Government Conspiracy, a lot of mythological stuff, actually encountering a demon, whose name was Bill, who took offense when she had scoffed at how lame his name was.

You would've thought a demon would've had some kind of cool name that would strike fear into people.

Fighting the kid, Gideon again, after he tried to take over the Mystery Shack, zombies, and other things.

Two more huge events would include finding out more about the Journals, which had to do with the fact that Great Uncle Stan, or Grunkle Stan was trying to bring back his long lost twin brother Stanford or Ford Pines. Which he did, and almost destroyed the town.

But getting to know Great Uncle Ford was cool, the guy survived traveling through the multiverse for crying out loud. Even though him having 6 fingers on both hands was creepy at first.

Meeting and making new friends: like Soos, who was pretty cool guy, Wendy and her crew, who Dana became close to, especially how Dipper and Mabel ended up hanging out with them too.

And many others.

And by the time the twins were supposed to turn 13, and they would all leave to go back to Royal Woods, they had to save the world. No joke, they fought Bill again after he tried to take over the world, and leave it in total weirdness and chaos. But they stopped him, celebrated the twins birthday, and now… here they were, leaving to go back to Royal Woods.

The goodbyes were sad, but heartwarming, and the promise of returning next summer was a for sure.

She wanted to tell everyone back home about everything, but she knew no one will believe her. She guessed this was Dipper, Mabel, and her's little secret, and she was ok with that.

She noticed Dipper was opening the envelope Wendy had given him before leaving.

What she saw, warmed her heart.

The paper that was in it said' See you next Summer' along with the names of everyone they had met.

"Y'know little bro, if we were given the chance to go back to the past again. I wouldn't mind reliving all of this again."

Dipper grinned and said," Yeah, same here Danes."

Dana then took out her phone, and scrolled through her pictures. She found the one she was looking for, and smiled. It was a picture of everyone they had gotten to know, both regular and magical. She had another one that only showed their human friends. She already posted the latter on Quickgram, while the former she would keep for herself, and the twins.

And looking back, even with all the dangers, she wouldn't change any of it.

Not a single thing.


End file.
